The Hulk
Bruce Banner "AKA" The Hulk is a superhero from Marvel Comics. He appeared in the 69th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Hulk VS Doomsday, where he fought against Doomsday from DC Comics. He was voiced by Parker Bohon. History Doctor Bruce Banner was a reclusive scientist until the U.S. Military recruited him based on his studies on gamma radiation. When testing the Gamma Bomb, Banner noticed teenager Rick Jones driving into the testing grounds on a dare. Banner went and got Jones out, but the bomb went off and Banner absorbed the gamma radiation. He came out fine from the explosion, but his DNA was altered from the gamma radiation. Now, whenever Bruce is under a lot of stress (usually anger) he transforms into the Incredible Hulk, a large, green monstrous being that's not afraid to smash anything in his way. Because of the Hulk's destructive nature, he was seen as a threat to humanity and was hunted by the military for years, complicating Bruce's life. The Hulk, however, managed to prove himself a hero when he became a part of the Avengers, one of the team's founding and strongest members. Death Battle Info Background * Real name: Robert Bruce Banner * Height: 8' 8'' | 288 cm (Hulk) * Height: 5'10'' | 177.8 cm (Bruce Banner) * Weight: 2,400 lbs | 1,086.6 kg (Hulk) * Weight: 128 lbs | 58 kg (Bruce Banner) * Born: Dayton, Ohio * Graduated from Oxford University * Likes dogs Powers & Abilities * Incredible strength * Enhanced durability * Rapid healing factor * Super speed * Power increases via anger Feats * Destroyed asteroid twice earth's size * Regenerated half his body in 18 minutes * Pulled two continental plates together * Created earthquakes with his footsteps * Destroyed a planet * Escaped Earth's orbit in one jump * Withstood Fin Fang Foom's fire breath Death Battle Quotes * HULK SMASH UGLY FAKE HULK! * HULK CRUSH YOU LIKE BUG! * STUPID GRAY MAN! * CARS CAN'T HURT HULK! * HULK SMASH! * HULK HATE YOU! * HULK HATES SPIKY BEARD! * You break buildings good. But Hulk...BREAK WORLDS! * SMASH! One Minute Melee Hulk made a brief appearance in the Goku vs Sonic? episode, where he and the other Avengers fought Goku from Dragon Ball Z. After Hulk accidentally knocks Thor into the ground, Goku blasted him into space. He eventually starred in another episode in Season 4 of ''One Minute Melee'', where it's revealed that Goku launched him into Planet Namek of Dragon Ball Z. This leads to an altercation with Broly of the same series, ending in his defeat via planetary destruction. Gallery Marvel Comics - World Breaker Hulk.png|World Breaker Hulk Bruce Banner.jpg|Bruce Banner Hulk sprite (OMM).gif|Sprite used on One Minute Melee The Incredible Hulk with his face replaced as seen in the Death Battle Bloopers - Ken VS Terry & Hulk VS Doomsday.png|The Incredible Hulk with his face replaced as seen in the Death Battle Bloopers - Ken VS Terry & Hulk VS Doomsday Trivia * Hulk is the second Marvel character to be voiced by a ScrewAttack employee, the first being Captain America voiced by Craig Skistimas in Flash VS Quicksilver. * Hulk is the 12th Marvel character to be featured on Death Battle. * His model is a modified Marvel vs Capcom 3 model. * Hulk was originally planned to fight Broly from Dragon Ball Z, but Doomsday became a more popular request. ** Notably, Hulk would end up fighting Broly in One Minute Melee. * Hulk is the physically strongest human combatant (not counting ones that look human but are actually not, such as Superman or Goku), he is even stronger than his opponent, Doomsday (despite the loss). * Hulk is the second Avenger (Marvel Character) to fight against a Superman villain (DC Character), the first was Iron Man who fought against Lex Luthor. ** Although while Iron Man has beaten Lex, Hulk lost to Doomsday. * Hulk is the fifth Marvel character to lose in a Death Battle, the first four being Captain America, Beast, Wolverine, and Quicksilver, and later being followed by Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai,Thor and Spider-Man 2099. ** Hulk is also the third Marvel character to have lost to a DC Character, the first two being Captain America and Quicksilver, and the next two being Thor and Spider-Man 2099. * Hulk is the first hero to lose to a villain. References * The Hulk on Wikipedia * Bruce Banner (Earth-616) on the Marvel Database Category:Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Marvel Comics Characters Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Disney Characters Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Human Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Monster Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Superheroes Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Super Mode Users Category:Combatants with a final form Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Mutant Category:Male Category:Doctors Category:Geniuses Category:Protagonists Category:Shapeshifters